


Juegos

by missginni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe no puede soportar ser ignorado, es más fuerte que él, está en su naturaleza. Sin embargo Echizen parece decidido a contrariarlo. La opción que le queda para cambiar eso, puede ser la más efectiva, pero no necesariamente la correcta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el cumpleaños de **Susana1981** en diciembre de 2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, creador del universo de Prince of Tennis. Nada gano con ello más allá de las risas, bloqueos y tirones de pelo que me ocasionan lo que sus personajes reencarnados en mi mente me hacen imaginar.

Sabía de antemano que él no entendía la expresión _“darse por vencido”_. Estaba acostumbrado a ganar siempre, a que sus deseos fuesen concedidos inmediatamente.

Pero esto era pasarse de la raya. Mucho.

Indignado, levantó la vista de la extraña tarjeta que tenía entre las manos, dirigiéndola hacia la que, hasta hacía cinco minutos, había considerado su casa. Luego volvió a mirar la tarjeta, todavía incrédulo.

Quizás si desaparecía de ahí durante unas cuantas horas, cuando regresara todo habría vuelto a la normalidad y podría olvidarse de ese incidente tan desagradable.

Sin embargo, ese no era el modo de enfrentarse a él, lo sabía muy bien. Era evidente que Atobe no había entendido ni una de las indirectas que le había lanzado desde su regreso a Japón, hacía poco más de una semana. 

Así que tendría que pasar al modo directo. Quisiera o no, iba a entenderlo.

Guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón de deporte y se dirigió decidido hacia la puerta de su propia casa. Sin duda, cualquiera que viera la siniestra sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara, se daría cuenta de que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Faltaba por ver si el gran _Ore-Sama_ podía percibirlo también.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Atobe se llevó la copa de _champagne_ a los labios, sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que sabía que, tarde o temprano, entraría Echizen. No quería perderse su cara cuando abriese la puerta y se diese cuenta de la gran fiesta que había organizado allí; la furia asomando a sus ojos oscuros cuando su mirada se posase en él, artífice directo de toda esa pantomima que él tanto detestaba; el momento en que los congregados allí se acercasen a él para saludarlo y cumplir con las cortesías de rigor por haber sido invitados a _“su”_ fiesta; el aturdimiento posterior, disfrazado de indiferencia, que les dedicaría a todos y cada uno de ellos, dejándolos plantados de forma descortés, para acercarse a él y dejarle perfectamente claro lo que podía hacer con todas sus fiestas e invitaciones...

Sin duda sería un espectáculo que tan solo unos pocos idiotas querrían perderse. Y él, desde luego, no era ningún idiota.

Aunque no lo pareciera, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y conocía lo suficientemente bien a Echizen como para saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante cada una de sus acciones. Ninguna de las cuales, obviamente, había sido casual. Llevaba semanas preparando este momento.

Había seguido atentamente desde Japón la meteórica carrera del famoso Ryoma Echizen por todo el mundo. Había visto cada uno de sus muchos triunfos y disfrutado con sus escasas derrotas como sólo un antiguo rival podría hacerlo. E incluso se había dado el lujo de viajar, en ocasiones, para ver algún encuentro en directo y comprobar cómo sus habilidades seguían mejorando más y más. Ocasiones que, por supuesto, había aprovechado para saludarlo e invitarlo a alguna fiesta, reunión o concentración a la que estaba más que seguro que no iría. Pese a los años pasados desde que dejó el instituto, seguía siendo ese chico intensamente arrogante y antisocial que se daba el lujo de ignorarlo cada vez que podía.

Y Atobe odiaba profundamente que lo ignoraran.

El gran _Ore-Sama_ no tenía por qué soportar su desdén, por lo que, cuando se enteró de que regresaría a Japón durante un par de meses, se había puesto manos a la obra.

Lo primero había sido enterarse más o menos de cuál era la agenda que tenía prevista Echizen para su primera semana. La perfección no entendía de azar, de modo que debía conocer cada uno de sus movimientos para poder organizarlo todo. Para una persona normal, enterarse de esa confidencial información sería imposible. Pero no por nada era el gran _Ore-Sama_. Un par de llamadas, unos cuantos sobornos, y la información llegó a sus manos.

Lo siguiente había sido preparar meticulosamente las fiestas de acuerdo a la agenda del pequeño _Samurai_. Cada día una nueva fiesta en un lugar diferente, todas en su honor; todas, curiosamente, en las horas que tenía libres Echizen; todas sin la asistencia del homenajeado, por supuesto. Aun cuando sabía que no asistiría, le había enviado meticulosamente las invitaciones, sin obtener nunca respuesta. Probablemente Ryoma ni siquiera las habría mirado una segunda vez antes de lanzarlas al cubo de la basura, pensando seguramente que terminaría dándose por vencido.

Pero Atobe había contado con ello, y estaba lejos de rendirse. Era parte de su plan. La última fiesta, la única verdadera de todas a las que había sido invitado Echizen, sería la única que no podría evitar. Porque sería en su propia casa.

Gracias a sus muchos contactos había podido prepararla en un tiempo record aprovechando las horas que sabía que Echizen pasaría en la Federación Japonesa de Deportes, recibiendo alguna de sus muchas medallas o algún espantoso trofeo. Por último, había dejado la tarjeta de invitación a _“su propia fiesta”_ en el buzón de entrada, como la perfecta guinda del pastel.

Solamente faltaba Echizen y, estaba bien seguro, esta vez no iba a querer ignorarlo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Decidido a no participar en el juego de Atobe, fuera el que fuese, ignoró la puerta principal de la casa, dando un rodeo por el jardín hasta una de las puertas con cristalera de la parte de atrás. Seguramente este habría elegido el salón para su grandiosa fiesta, y estaría en la parte más alejada de la puerta de esa estancia, deleitándose en su grandilocuencia mientras veía el éxito del festejo, pero prudentemente alejado del resto de los invitados, sin dejar todavía que se acercaran a él. No hasta que sus planes fuesen perfectos, es decir, hasta que él mismo completase la fiesta. Cosa que ni en sueños pensaba hacer.

Lo sorprendería por detrás, evitando la indeseada atención del resto de chalados que se habrían congregado ahí —de los que, probablemente, no conocería a ninguno—, y luego se iría, dejándole bien claro que su casa debería estar en las mismas condiciones en que la había encontrado para cuando regresara en un par de horas, sin importar como lo lograra. 

Y que, por supuesto, la próxima vez que entrara a su casa sin permiso, lo denunciaría por allanamiento de morada.

O mejor, lo retaría a un partido. Ver su cara cada vez que perdía no tenía desperdicio.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cristalera del salón y echó un rápido vistazo. Tal como había previsto, la gente se agolpaba cerca de la puerta principal, charlando animadamente, ataviados con trajes demasiado costosos y regalando sonrisas rígidas y falsas por doquier. Y, también como esperaba, apenas conocía a nadie. 

Por último, su vista recayó sobre el hombre que permanecía más cerca de la cristalera, casi de espaldas, sosteniendo una fina copa con la mano derecha, rellena de un líquido dorado y espumoso: Atobe.

Volvió a sonreír siniestramente mientras abría despacio la puerta de corredera, amparado por una de las cortinas semi-abiertas del salón, y se acercó a él, sin llamar la atención, escondido del resto de la gente gracias al gran arco con flores —horrorosamente excéntrico— con el que Atobe había decorado la estancia.

—Es curioso —dijo apenas en un susurro, amparado por la música de la fiesta, mientras se apoyaba ligeramente sobre una de las columnas del arco—, pero no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar en mi casa —hizo una pausa, disfrutando del sobresalto del otro chico, que se giró bruscamente, casi derramando el contenido de su copa, y después agregó—. Y mucho menos para dar una fiesta.

—Echizen —dijo Atobe a modo de saludo, sonriendo, ya sin rastro de sorpresa en su rostro—. No te esperaba por...

—¿No me esperabas? —lo interrumpió, sonriendo a su vez arrogantemente, sin dejarle completar la frase—. Eso resulta poco creíble, teniendo en cuenta que estás en medio de mi sala de estar. Oh, sí, y que la fiesta es supuestamente en mi honor.

Atobe bebió otro sorbo de su copa, echando un vistazo alrededor.

— _“Supuestamente”_ no. Es tú casa, es tú honor —dijo al tiempo que abría los brazos, abarcando toda la estancia en un pomposo gesto de generosidad.

En respuesta, Ryoma levantó una ceja.

—¿Entonces por qué será que yo no me siento _“honrado”_?

—Porque, mi querido Echizen, no sabes apreciar los gestos altruistas de tus amigos.  

Y diciendo esto dio otro pequeño sorbo a su copa, sin dejar de mirar el semblante de Ryoma, esperando ver estallar la furia que veía en sus ojos desde el mismo momento en que había entrado. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron obsequiadas con otra de sus deslumbrantes e infrecuentes sonrisas, dejándolo completamente descolocado.

—El día en que Keigo Atobe haga cualquier cosa de forma altruista, estoy seguro de que saldrá en primera plana en todos los periódicos de Japón.

—Tienes que aprender a disfrutar de las fiestas. Para ser alguien tan famoso, resultas de lo más antisocial. Yo puedo enseñarte como...

—No me interesan tus lecciones, Atobe, y mucho menos relacionarme con esa miríada de ostentosos interesados que llenan mi salón. Simplemente me interesa que los hagas desaparecer cuanto antes, al igual que toda esta excéntrica decoración. Y que desaparezcas tu en el proceso. 

A pesar de que sus palabras iban acompañadas de una sonrisa, el tono de su voz era imperativo. No era una petición, era una orden.

Atobe no respondió enseguida. Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el centro de la fiesta, donde todos seguían disfrutando ajenos a su conversación con él. No parecía sorprendido por sus palabras, y en sus gestos no había ni el más leve atisbo de que fuese a cumplir sus órdenes de manera inminente. Lo estaba provocando deliberadamente, tanteándolo, jugando. Muy a su estilo.

Como de costumbre, todo eso tenía un motivo. Quería su atención y toda esa pantomima no era más que un modo demasiado enrevesado de lograrla. Y no iba a entrar en su juego.

Durante algo más de dos años, Atobe había buscado sistemáticamente sacarlo de quicio cada vez que se encontraban, acercándose con sus ademanes pomposos, su narcisismo desmedido, y sus invitaciones para toda clase de eventos, a cada cual más descabellado. Y no lo había logrado ni una sola vez. Probablemente si hubiese estado todavía en el colegio, habría pensado simplemente que Atobe era así de irritante por naturaleza, y lo habría ignorado sin más. 

Pero ya no estaba en el colegio, y podía darse perfecta cuenta de aquello que subyacía tras toda esa parafernalia que lo acompañaba siempre.

Era miedo.

Miedo a mostrarse serio y que alguien se riera de él; miedo a acercarse honestamente y ser rechazado; miedo a no saber que decir si una conversación iba más allá de las cosas superficiales; miedo a la verdad, al desengaño, a la soledad... 

Por eso se rodeaba de todas esas excentricidades, de esos modales demasiado ostentosos, de toda esa gente que no cuestionaba más allá de su clase y su dinero. Y dejaba fuera sus verdaderos motivos para cada acción, disfrazándolos de cosas banales.

Ryoma simplemente no quería jugar a ese absurdo juego con él. No en esos términos.

—Si te quedas un rato, verás que no es tan horrible como lo pintas, Echizen —respondió por fin Atobe, muy seguro de sí mismo, tomando otro sorbo de _champagne_.

—No me interesan tus juegos, Atobe.

—¿Porqué supones que es un juego? —preguntó inocentemente, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

—Porque el único objetivo de esta fiesta es la diversión; _tú_ diversión. A mi costa —Ryoma sonrió irónicamente antes de añadir—. Al menos aparentemente.

—¿Aparentemente? —repitió Atobe, pareciendo desconcertado por primera vez desde que comenzó esa absurda conversación.

Echizen sonrió misteriosamente y volvió la mirada hacia el exterior.

—Espero que cuando regrese en un par de horas hayas arreglado todo este desastre —contestó, evitando la respuesta directa a la pregunta de Atobe—. Y como se te vuelva a ocurrir algo semejante, ten por seguro que no se solucionará con una pequeña charla.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, y sin esperar respuesta de Atobe, se acercó nuevamente a la puerta de cristal y salió al exterior, respirando profundamente, antes de alejarse de toda esa algarabía que dejaba a sus espaldas.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—Creí que había dejado claro que no quería verte aquí a mi regreso —murmuró Echizen, sin sorprenderse demasiado por encontrar a Atobe sentado en uno de sus cómodos sofás.

Era lo único que estaba fuera de lugar. Todo lo demás estaba colocado exactamente como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la fiesta con la que se había encontrado por la tarde no fuera más que una ilusión.

—En realidad no lo hiciste —contestó Keigo, sonriendo—. Especificaste que querías que la fiesta terminara y todo estuviese en su lugar. Y es lo que ha ocurrido.

—Y pensaste que tú no ibas incluido en el paquete...

—Vamos Echizen, sabes perfectamente que no podía irme sin más.

—¿Lo sé? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja, mientras se aproximaba al sitio donde Atobe permanecía sentado.

—Nadie deja a _Ore-Sama_ con la palabra en la boca. Así que quería...

—Disculparte, espero.

—¿Discul... qué? No deberías soñar despierto, mi querido Echizen. Simplemente quería a aclararte un par de puntos que quedaron antes en el aire.

—Hmm —murmuró, elevando una ceja.

—Quería dejar claro qué organicé la fiesta simplemente porque quería demostrarte que alguien tan famoso como tú no puede andar por el mundo cual ermitaño, sin relacionarse con nadie. Y como sabía que la única forma de que asistieras a una buena recepción era si la hacía en tu casa, no me quedaban más opciones. Los motivos que tú piensas, sean cuales sean, son absolutamente infundados —explicó Keigo poniéndose de pie, con voz paciente, como quien le habla a alguien corto de entendederas.

Se miraron brevemente, en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Ryoma contestó.

—Todo eso estaría muy bien, Atobe, si no fuese mentira.

— _Ore-Sama_ no miente.

— _Ore-Sama_ tal vez no, pero tú, Keigo Atobe, sí —bromeó, sonriendo irónicamente ante la cara estupefacta de Atobe, y luego continuó—. Aun cuando las razones que mencionas fueran reales, cosa que dudo, no te quedaste para dejarlas claras. Te quedaste para averiguar la respuesta.

—¿Qué respuesta? 

—Cuál pienso yo que es el verdadero motivo por el que has organizado todo esto, puesto que ya te he dicho el aparente.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, mirándose fijamente uno al otro, como si se estuviesen evaluando. Ahora ninguno de los dos sonreía, aunque su postura seguía siendo relajada. Por un instante, pareció que Atobe abría la boca para responder, pero se quedó callado, expectante. 

Finalmente fue Ryoma el que rompió el tenso silencio.

—No voy a contestarte, no lo necesitas. Sabes perfectamente cuál es la respuesta.

—Creo que no te entiendo, Echizen —respondió Atobe por fin, tratando de parecer dueño de la situación y fallando miserablemente.

—Y yo creo que sí —respondió Ryoma sin dudar, mirando todavía fijamente a su interlocutor. Cuando Atobe finalmente apartó la mirada, Echizen suspiró, y se dejó caer en el mismo sofá donde hasta hace unos minutos había permanecido el otro chico. Su voz sonó dura cuando continuó—. Nunca he entrado en tus juegos, y no voy a empezar ahora. Así que, si no quieres nada más, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

El silencio se prolongó otro par de minutos, apenas alterado por el sonido de los coches que pasaban frente a la casa. Cada uno parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y ya ni siquiera se miraban. Fue Atobe quien habló primero esta vez, sin mirar siquiera a Ryoma, mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta del salón.

—Como quieras.

Echizen lo vio alejarse rápidamente hasta alcanzar la salida, y poco después oyó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza detenerlo, pues sabía que era inútil. Atobe era absolutamente incapaz de ser sincero, ni siquiera consigo mismo, y no iba a ser él quien le enseñara como tenía que comportarse, o que era lo que debía hacer. Era trabajo de Keigo averiguarlo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Si las cosas fueran distintas...

Tal vez si Atobe dejara de comportarse como el niño mimado que ya no era, y enfrentara las cosas de cara, sin dar toda esa cantidad de rodeos absurdos e innecesarios, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Pero mientras siguiera jugando de esa manera con todo y con todos, era imposible.

Tendría que resignarse a esperar.

—Realmente eres un enano engreído —respondió la voz de Atobe a sus pensamientos. 

Ryoma abrió los ojos, irguiendo la cabeza, para encontrarse con un sonriente Keigo avanzando hacia él. 

—Suponer que todo esto significa que quiero algo más de ti no es más que una prueba de tu desmesurada arrogancia continuó. Guardó silencio durante un segundo, sin dejar de avanzar, y finalmente añadió—. Eso no está bien, Echizen.

—Dijo la humildad hecha persona...

—Sin embargo —continuó Atobe, como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido, ampliando su sonrisa sin dejar de acercarse—. _Ore-Sama_ siempre consigue aquello que desea. Y es evidente que te desea a ti.

Durante un segundo no supo que contestar. Parecía una persona totalmente distinta de la que había estado en ese mismo salón hasta hacía diez minutos. Seguía siendo arrogante, innegablemente, pero este Atobe no dudaba, estaba seguro de lo que quería, y había venido a por ello.

—Es un comienzo.

Sonrió, mientras Keigo llegaba finalmente a su posición.

—Y si para ello tengo que jugar según tus reglas, puedo hacerlo.

—No más juegos, Atobe —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír, pero hablando completamente en serio.

—Ni más fiestas… —agregó Keigo.

—Ni excéntricos regalos...

—Está bien. A cambio sólo pido una cosa —se acercó todavía más, y sin dejar de sonreír, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Ryoma, mirándolo con algo más que ansiedad en sus oscuros ojos—. No vuelvas a ignorarme.

Y sin esperar respuesta, acercó sus labios a los de Echizen para sellar su promesa.


End file.
